


Prompt: "I'm like 75% sure this won't explode on us."

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [9]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith





	

She was staring down the machine as if they were mortal enemies. He couldn't quite blame her. He'd seen the damage it could inflict. The spray of what had turned out to be orange cream… 

"How sure are you that your food processor should be that full?" he ventured gently.

"Pretty sure," she said, sounding rather unsure.

"How sure is 'pretty sure'?"

She pulled her lips together thoughtfully. "I'm like… 75% sure this won't explode on us."

"You'll forgive me if I'm not overly reassured," he said drolly. "Perhaps we should remove some of the ice."

"It's not exactly a frozen margarita without a lot of ice," she said.

He was beginning to regret indulging her on this bizarre Cinco de Mayo celebration. "All right," he said. "Fire it up."

She did.

The blender whirred, but it was not a sound a healthy blender should make. Something was stuck, and he expected her to switch it off, but she didn't. He was just about to duck in front of her when whatever had gotten stuck came loose. 

The top of the blender flew off and up. Partially blended ice, strawberries, and tequila shot up into the air in a column, then fell back down with a crash. Ice skittered off across the kitchen floor into all directions. Splotches of red and ice shavings peppered the floor like some kind of twisted precipitation.

Mark picked up the bottle of tequila and took a long draw directly off of it. When he set it down, she picked it up and did the same. 

"Well. I guess you _can_ add too much ice to the blender," she said. She then began to laugh… and then so did he. 


End file.
